


Thor 2.0

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [119]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, Thor x Wife, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Thor 2.0

When it came around for Heimdall’s 14th Birthday, you were all preparing for his teen years to be filled with booming and fighting things he shouldn’t be. You were a wreck. It didn’t help that the tower was full of kids now.

Your twins, Annabelle and Theo, were 3, Jake and Andy were 7, Quinn was now 8, Ben was 13, and Talia was 9. There was never a dull day with your family.

Bucky was throwing punches with Heimdall, trying to get him to open up. Puberty shut the boy up the second it hit. He towered over you, as did Ben. It was a weird thing to have happen, but it was even weirder having a young looking Thor walking around the tower in mostly silence. You were delivering lunches around the tower, waving to small Theo who was following in his father’s shadow.

Coming to the training room, you took a deep breath and entered. “Food.”

Heimdall rolled his eyes, punching Bucky in his torso when the brunette looked towards you. Bucky groaned and doubled over, coughing.

“Heimdall!” You instantly chastised.

Heimdall shrugged. “He wouldn’t stop asking me things.” He told you simply. “This got him to stop.”

You sighed, shaking your head. “That doesn’t give you the right to do that!” You scolded him.

“It’s fine.” Bucky breathed. “My fault.” He waved his hand as he was able to stand upright again.

“No, it’s not.” You teared up, looking at your son. “I don’t know what’s up with you, but I can’t…” You shook your head, dropping the tray on a bench before walking out. It was breaking your heart to see him like this.

Heimdall sagged a bit as he heard you sniff. “Crap.” He muttered before following you. “Mom?” He said gently. It was easy to catch up to you and he stepped next to you. “I’m sorry.” He told you, running his hand through his hair. He had tried putting it up, and hated it. It hung just past his shoulders, making him look more like his father.

You looked at him, wiping under your eyes. “The whole Tower is trying, Heimdall. I know being a teen is tough, but we just want to help.” You told him. “We’re doing everything in our power for you.”

He sighed and looked away from you. “I know. You think Dad has time for an afternoon out though? Probably not.”

“For you? Of course.” You gave him a sad smile.

Heimdall raised an eyebrow. “JARVIS, is dad free this afternoon?”

“No, sir. He has a meeting with the potential school for the smallest Stark’s, then dance rehearsal for Miss Talia, followed by a conference meeting for work.” He replied. “He is free later this evening, however. Would 9 be alright, sir?”

Heimdall chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought. “Yeah, that’s fine, I guess.” He sighed. “It’s too damn busy around here.” He muttered before heading back to the training room.

You sagged a little as you heard him and traveled back up to find someone to talk to. It was eating at you, and wearing you down greatly. Peeking into the different halls, you finally met up with Steve as he did some laundry. “Busy?” You asked sadly.

“Not really, what’s wrong?” He asked, standing up straight.

“Heimdall…” You shrugged, going to stand by him. “I’m really worried.” You told him honestly. “This isn’t him.”

He nodded. “I know, all of us are worried. I’m hoping he grows out of it within the next couple years.”

You paled. “Years? Steve, he’s only getting stronger, and he just punched Bucky hard enough to make him double over.”

That made Steve tense a little. “I mean, I’m hoping it’s just puberty. Ben’s been talking back, too, but he hasn’t gone that far.”

“They were training, and Bucky looked over when I walked in. Heimdall said that it was because Bucky was asking questions. I left in tears, and he followed me out. He’s spending time with Tony tonight.”

“I hope that helps.” Steve glanced around. “Maybe we can set aside a day for just him? Let him ditch school one day so the kids are all out?”

You thought it over and nodded. “Yeah, I like that idea. He seems to get the roughest end of the bargain. He doesn’t do sports because he knows it would be unfair, he’s not into dancing, the science clubs bore him because to him they’re ‘child’s play’, and we’re all always so busy with the other kids.” Your shoulders sagged.

“Hey…” He placed his hands on your shoulders. “It’ll be okay. We can plan that day soon and make it all about him. I’m sure Tony can get him a new AI system to program on his own or something.”

“I’ll mention it when I see him. He’s got a full afternoon, so it probably won’t be until whenever he crawls into bed tonight.” You sighed.

Steve patted your cheek gently, knowing that everyone being busy wasn’t just taking a toll on Heimdall. “Anything I can do?”

“Just be there if he comes to you.” You sighed. “He has a soft spot for you I think.” You shrugged.

“I’ll ask him to help me with dinner.” Steve formed a plan. “That’s something he likes.”

* * *

Thor laughed, chasing his three year old daughter through the palace halls. “Such a welcome sound, my son!” Odin beamed. The small girl ran into her grandfathers arms, making Odin smile even wider. “How is our little princess today?”

“I’m playing with Daddy!” She giggled, hair in braids. “He can’t catch me!” She looked over at a proud looking Thor.

Odin grinned. “It brings me great joy to see you smiling, Thor.” He told his son. “I cannot wait to meet my newest grandchild in just a few months.”

“We are just as excited as you, father.” Thor walked up to the pair and kissed his daughter’s head. “Come, little one. We must bring your mother lunch.”

She eagerly turned, allowing Thor to take her. “Goodbye, Grandfather!”

“Goodbye, my princess.” Odin smiled lovingly at her. “Goodbye, my son. I shall see you at dinner.”

Thor waved to him as they walked away. “Are you excited to be a sister?” He asked, bouncing her lightly.

She giggled, nodding. “I would like a brother!”

“A brother, you say?” He asked. “Any reason why?” He smiled.

“He would be like you!” She said happily.

Thor’s heart warmed and grew at that. “That’s lovely.” He tickled her. “He would sure protect you at all costs.” He chuckled.

* * *

Come 9 that night, Heimdall was unsure if he still wanted to see Tony. He was tinkering with one of his tablets and he’d much rather be alone than face his dad. “Young sir, your father is looking for you.”

Heimdall sighed. “You can tell him we can reschedule if he wants.”

After a moment, JARVIS replied. “He insists you come to his lab.”

“Insists.” Heimdall rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He stood. “Thank you, JARVIS. You’re the only one who I don’t get irritated with.”

“Thank you, young sir.” The AI replied.

Heimdall rubbed over his face as he left his room, going down to the labs. Once there, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Tony glanced up and smiled at him. “Hey, kiddo.” He walked over. “Got something to show you. Been working on this for years.”

“Years?” He arched a brow, just barely looking down at the billionaire.

“Years. Since you were about…5, I’d say. Between it being a big project, and life, took time. I think I’ve about perfected it.” Tony led him further into the lab. “I’m hoping you like it.”

Heimdall couldn’t lie. He was curious as to what could have taken the genius so long. He looked onward to where they were walking and couldn’t help by drop his jaw. “What is it?”

“This… Is Thor 2.0.” He said. “Hundreds of hours worth of voice recognition, videos, and more went into making him. He will respond like Thor would. He’s not the same, but we are working on the bridge.”

Heimdall stared in shock. “Holy shit.” He breathed, walking up towards it. He had seen so many pictures, and holograms, but this was unreal. “It’s incredible.” He looked up and down. “They…they look the same!”

Tony was beaming. “Wanna hear him?” He clicked a screen when the boy nodded. “Ask him something.”

He licked his lips. “What’s your name?”

Thor 2.0 looked at Heimdall and smiled. “I am Thor.”

Heimdall seemed to lose his breath for a moment. “Do you know me?”

“Of course I know you, my son!” He said proudly.

Tony watched as Heimdall teared up and stepped back to leave him be. “JARVIS, keep an eye on him and adjust anything that tweaks.” He whispered as he began to walk out. It was supposed to be a present for his son come Christmas, but Heimdall needed it now.

Heimdall sat on a lab table, everything fixated on the tech version of his father. “Can you tell me about Asgard?”

* * *

Tony stayed outside his office, in case Heimdall needed him. He worked on signing reports and emails, rubbing his forehead. All those years of hard work was worth it. It warmed his heart that Heimdall reacted so well to it and he’d do it all over again if he had to.

Leaning his head back, he smiled softly to himself. “You’ve got a fine kid out here Thor, I hope wherever you are you know that.” He said sadly, wishing his friend was there. “And a bunch of other kids who I know would love you too.” He breathed. He was getting emotional at this point.

He shut his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the silence as he collected his thoughts.

* * *

You were in bed, reading, worried about how things were going with Heimdall. You chewed on your lip as you wondered if you should check on them. “JARVIS….Should I go see Tony and Heimdall?”

“I think the young sir has not been in a better mood since his birthday months ago.” JARVIS replied.

Hearing that, you smiled. “Thank you.” You felt relief flood through you.

* * *

Thor held his second daughter on his shoulders, enjoying her laughter as they watched the men training. They were aware she was there, and were goofing off. Every man and woman of the kingdom loved making the princess laugh, and made it a goal to do it as much as possible. Both his girls, and his beloved wife, were adored by the kingdom.

It was approaching their wedding anniversary and he was planning an extravagant ball for her in surprise. Keeping it from his girls was even harder. He wanted to tell everyone, which was a big downfall for him.

“My Prince.” A servant boy tugged on his cape.

He smiled down at the boy. “Yes?”

“You are being summoned by the King and the gate masters.” He informed him, waving to the small girl as she waved at him happily.

His eyebrows shot up at that, taking her from his shoulders before rushing to his father. When he stepped into the grand hall he saw his wife and oldest daughter standing with both his parents and the gate masters. “What is it?” He panted.

Odin looked at him, a look of shock on his face. “The bridge. It has opened.”


End file.
